All These Things
by LarkaSpirit
Summary: Katara and Zuko's daughter meets Aang and Toph's son. Will Aang ever let his heartbreak's daughter be with his son?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know that this isn't what people expect, but I DID expect to do this...hmm. Now, The Gaang is 17, meaning Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka are all that age. Hey, I had to let Katara and Zuko's relationship mature!I'm working on Chapter 2. Enjoy! : ) Review please!**

Katara's POV

Katara's POV

(Three Years after Zuko joins the Gaang, and becomes Katara's boyfriend.) Katara is 17.

I sat by the edge of the beach, and admired the sunset. I was happy, and I had good reason to be. Aang and the rest of the resistance, including me, had overturned the Firelord, and we had restored balance; although, now that we had accomplished this, we had no clue of what to do next. Everyone, meaning all of the Southern Water Tribe warriors, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Aang, a bunch of Earth Benders and I were all at a uninhabited island to celebrate our victory. But that wasn't the only reason I was happy. I had just found out that I was pregnant, with Zuko's baby, no less.

_Oh god, _I thought, _I have absolutely no clue in humanity how Zuko is going to react! _I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I gave the ocean one last look before I headed inside. Once I was inside, I headed straight for Toph.

"Toph!" I grabbed her shoulder. She turned around.

"What?" she asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I meant in _private_."

"Fine." We walked down to my bedroom, and sat down on my bed. Toph plunked herself down on the floor, and blew her bangs out of her face.

"So what is it?" She asked, rubbing her palms together. "It better be good, they had COOKIES out there!"

I was silent for a second. Was Toph the one I wanted to talk to? She was against the Zuko thing right from the beginning. And she was also my best friend. I could trust her.

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry; I must've had earwax in my ear." She dug theatrically in her ear. "Katara, PLEASE, oh, PLEASE, tell me that I didn't hear you say that you were pregnant!"

"You heard me." I snapped.

"It's Zuko's, isn't it?"

"Duh."

"Boy or girl?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? Listen Toph, I wanted to ask your advice."

"Katara, how long have you known me?" She asked patiently,

"Umm…four years." I said, confused.

"Exactly. Listen Katara, I do butt kicking action, seeing under the earth, and sometimes happy thoughts. But I do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, do babies. I have no clue about them." She said vehemently

I sighed. "Do you think I should tell Zuko?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, he deserves to know. It is his baby after all."

"Thanks Toph."

"No problem." She said. She raced out of the room, probably for more cookies. A second later, though, Zuko came in. _DAMN!_

"Katara?" HE asked, looking worried, "Toph said that you needed to talk about something."

I was going to MURDER Toph!

"Yeah, I'm…Zuko?" I hesitated, looking into his anxious golden eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, pulling me into his lap. I sank against his muscled chest.

"Please promise me that you won't blow your top."

"Umm…all right. I'm guessing that it's pretty bad." He said nervously.

"Zuko…aw…crap…well…I'm…damn…umm…well…" I stammered

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IT??"

"Zuko, I'm pregnant." His features turned soft.

"Katara…"

"Yes?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

I nearly laughed.

"Zuko, you can never know, can you?"

"Katara?"

"Mmm?"

"Start thinking of names."


	2. Chapter 2 Avatar Aang?

**Hi! I hate this chapter, but Hey, it shows Katara and Aang's relationship. Eurrg. I'm strictly Zutara, and Tokka, but_ couldn't think of anyone else for Aang! Review, please!_**

Zuko's POV

A girl with my long black hair, and Katara's blue angel eyes danced into the kitchen.

"Hello, Daddy." She said, smiling. Ariana was Katara and my daughter. After she was born, we moved into an island that had been uninhabited right after the downfall of my father, the Firelord. In fact, all of the Gaang, and a few of the warriors stayed on the island too.

"Hello Arie. Where's your mother?" I asked, fondling her hair. She laughed her bell laugh.

"Mother's out in back, Bending water into ice sculptures for your birthday party" She said.

"My party! How could I forget?" I grinned. She smiled, and went out side again. I followed, and found Katara concentrating on the ice statues she was making. I shook my head, smiling.

"Katara, there is no need…" I said.

"If I say there is a need for sculptures, Zuzu, then there will be a need for sculptures." Katara said sternly. She stood on her tip toes, and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled.

"Mother?" Ariana came up, looking at Katara.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I help?"

"Sure." Katara smiled. Even at age twelve, Ariana was an amazing Water Bender.

"Well I'm feeling pretty useless right now." I said, sinking onto the chair. Ariana hesitated for a moment.

"Mom?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Arie?"

"Why won't you let me see Avatar Aang's son?" Katara stopped. Even from my spot, I could see her face stiffen.

"We drifted apart, Arie, and he is a friend. But I'm still…well…Aang is coming to your father's party."

Ariana's normally smiling face turned angry.

"Mother, I don't know what you have against Aang, but don't force me to dislike him too!" She dropped the water she was Bending, and ran across the yard. Katara sank down next to me.

"Do you think we should tell her?" I asked. Katara didn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

**Hi! Yeah, I know it stinks, but sequels are always worse than the first fic. Well, this chapter is EXTREMELY important, so take notice of it. I'm SORRY that I had used Roku as Aang's son's name, but I couldn't think of any meaningful names that fit, except that one. DON'T grill me about that! BTW, this entire fic is dedicated to Dictionizzuh for her fic forbidden. It gave me the idea. Way to go Dictionizzuh! Enjoy!**

Ariana's POV

I was at my dad's party. It was great, but I didn't know half the people there. My parents…they were a bit overprotective.

"Excuse me." I turned around to see a boy with longish floppy black/brown hair, and green eyes. _Oh my freakin' God. He was HOT. _

"Umm…umm…Hi." I stammered, a blush heating to the roots of my hair. He laughed at my reaction.

"Sorry. I freaked when I found out that there was another kid at this party other than Onji."

I smiled at the name of my cousin. She was Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki's kid. She was a TERRIBLE flirt towards boys.

"I'm Roku, by the way. What's your name?" My mouth hit the floor. _ROKU?? HE WAS AVATAR AANG'S KID!!_

"I'm Ariana." I didn't exactly trust myself to speak anymore. His eyes turned as wide as saucers, and he looked wildly over his shoulders.

"Umm, I think Onji's coming, so bye Ariana!" He ran away from me. Suddenly I was so angry. Angry at my parents for making him hate me, and angry at myself for not acting clever.

"Are you Ariana?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around, and saw Avatar Aang. I ran my fingers through my hair. He was looking at me with a cold, calculating look.

"Umm, yes…sir." I said nervously. He nodded, and smiled wistfully,

"You look a lot like your mother. If you're anything like her, that's something to be proud of. Your _father_ on the other hand…" He turned away, muttering darkly. I shivered, and walked away. A second later, I bumped into Onji.

"Hi Onji." I said dejectedly. She didn't notice.

"Ariana, I just saw Roku! Isn't he HOT??" I gulped. I had just seen Roku behind an Earth Bender. Crap.

"Well, umm, yeah, but he's more than just…hot, isn't he, doesn't he have a personality?" I asked timidly, my eyes on Roku's. I knew that he was listening, because he looked at me strangely. _He probably expected me to be as shallow as Onji. God, a little trust would be nice!!_ I thought grumpily.

Onji looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Right…well…it doesn't matter." She said. We walked through the crowd, and multiple times, I had to inconspicuously steer Onji away from Roku. Eventually, I slipped away for a bit of room. I headed towards the beach. On the beach, I could finally breathe. I headed for a place that I was pretty sure that no one else knew about. It was a small cave, with a hole in the top that let in sunlight, and fresh air. There was a stream running through it, and I had brought in sand to cushion the floor. I relaxed, and stared up at the sky through the hole. It was a place where I could be anything I wanted to be…and right now, I was angry. I took out my diary, and began to write.

_I can't believe that Mom and Dad would actually tell me not to be friends with Roku. It's pathetic really, because Avatar Aang said the same thing about me to Roku. He must have been more convincing; I still want to at least get to know Roku before hating him, and Roku doesn't even want to be friends! Damn, why doesn't anything ever work? He seemed almost scared of me! I hope he can forgive me for not saying something neat at the party._

I was still angry, and that was unusual, writing usually takes my mind off my problems. It was probably different because I was actually writing about them. Oh, well. I started to sing my parent's lullaby.

_I need you,_

_Like water, _

_Like breath, _

_Like rain, _

_I need you, _

_Like Mercy from up in the Sky, _

_There's a freedom in your arms that carries me on…_

_I need you!_

_I need you, _

_Like Water, _

_Like Breath, _

_Like Rain, _

_I need you…_

_Oh yes I do…_

I smiled, and leaned back against the wall of the cave. Within minutes, I was asleep.


	4. A bit about the background

**Readers, (especially reviewers) **

**I'm glad people brought up the subject of Zuko's...temper. I know he wouldn't sit back after the invasion. But, he did have 3 and a half years to cool down, and he did have Katara to help him. And even after that, he had 12 years as Ariana was growing up. Besides, this is a Fanfic, and it isn't realistic up to every mood change. I love avatar. and try to watch everything, and I hope I do enough. **

**The other matter about Aang, he isn't that drifted apart, and everyone's distant friends, but they don't see each other. The reason they keep the children apart is coming up, just wait! Read the one before this, it's called Katara Zuko HOW COULD YOU? It explains a bit more. I need some help about hat to do next, and what the parents would do if they found out their kids were together. Arg! **

** Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4 Talking to Ariana AGAIN!

**Hi! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had SERIOUS writers block. BTW Zuko is not the FireLord. I had a review asking that. Enjoy! Please review!**

Roku's POV

I was completely and utterly insane. My dad was going to MURDER me!! Well, maybe not. When I had seen Ariana, she was just so perfect, her hair spilling over her shoulders, and her eyes shining out on her angel face. If only she wasn't Katara and Zuko's daughter. Dad hated them. I had followed Ariana and Onji to avoid capture; they would probably look in front of them, not in back. I was behind an Earth Bender when I heard them talk.

"Ariana, I just saw Roku! Isn't he HOT?" She said happily. I froze. What would Ariana think? I had just LEFT her there!

"Well, umm, yeah, but he's more than just…hot, isn't he, doesn't he have a personality?" She said nervously. She looked at me, and I was shocked. She wasn't shallow like Onji; she actually cared if I was nice. I turned away, and went over to my friend Haru. Haru looked just like his father, who was also named Haru.

"Hi, man." Haru said, as he sat on the grass. I sank down next to him.

"Do you see Onji with…?"

"Yeah I see Onji…hey, who's that she's with? She's…god she's HOT!" Haru's mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth. She's Katara's girl." I said, looking at her sadly. Haru realized the problem.

"Oh. That sucks. You aren't allowed to see her, aren't you?" He asked.

"No." I said curtly.

"Hmm, more for me." I was just about to slap him, when I saw Onji coming towards us without Ariana.

"God…not again, bye Haru!" I shouted, and darted into the crowd. I wove past people, not knowing who I was searching for. When I was at last free of the crowd, I looked up, and saw someone disappear into a path that led to the beach. I followed stealthily, and watched as she disappeared into a cave that I wouldn't have found, if she hadn't led me to it. As she disappeared, I got a glimpse of black hair.

"Ariana!" I gasped, but she didn't hear me. I sat down on the beach, and stared sightlessly into the waves. I felt lonely. I minute or two later, I realized I felt better. I heard a sweet voice singing. I hummed to the music.

_I need you,_

_Like water, _

_Like breath, _

_Like rain, _

_I need you, _

_Like Mercy from up in the Sky, _

_There's a freedom in your arms that carries me on…_

_I need you!_

It was like a lullaby, soothing and beautiful. I stood up, and walked over to the cave. Inside, I heard Ariana still singing beautifully.

_I need you, _

_Like Water, _

_Like Breath, _

_Like Rain, _

_I need you…_

_Oh yes I do…_

I relaxed, and waited for the rest of the song. It never came. I walked over to Ariana, crossing my fingers for luck. She had her eyes closed, and she was breathing softly. She was sleeping. I breathed a sigh of relief, and looked down at her, unsure of what to do next. I could bring her back to the party, but I think my dad would hate me after seeing my carry her. I could wake her, and hope that she didn't hate me, or…the list goes on. God, why is everything I do so flippin' _hard?_ I touched her shoulder, and whispered her name. She woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Crap. Did I fall asleep?" She asked, not looking at me.

"Yes."

"How…how did you find me?"

"You were singing, and I was on the beach." She blushed, and then scowled.

"Why did you come?" She asked tiredly. I sighed. What was I going to say? _Well, I followed you because you weren't at the party, and I was bored, and Onji was going to bother me…_ Yeah, right. Not going to happen.

"Umm, I just, sort of, almost, well, you, I kind of…umm…" I stammered, looking away from her eyes. She laughed, and pulled herself up. We walked back to the party in idle chatter, not really talking about anything important. When we got back, Dad's eyes bore holes in the back of my head. I pulled Ariana next to Haru, and attempted to start a conversation.

"So, what are you doing this summer?" I asked hurriedly, my eyes trailing back to look at my dad. Wrong question in my dad's eyes, he started to storm over next to me.

"Crap." I muttered.

"What? What is it?" Ariana asked, her eyes following mine. She saw dad.

"Oh no…" She murmured.

"ROKU!!"

"Dad? Umm…hi, how are you?"

"Cut it Roku! When we go home…ohhhh…" He trailed off to find mom. Seconds later, mom came over, her sightless eyes, glaring at where she knew I was. I hung my head. Dad didn't want me with Ariana and Mom liked Katara, but hated Zuko, and therefore Ariana too. It wasn't fair. We traveled quickly, to my dismay, and Dad pushed me onto the couch for the father-to-son talk.

"Give me one good reason you were walking with Ariana." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I was just TALKING dad."

"It was at a party, and you hadn't had much talking to her in the past…" He said thoughtfully. He fixed me with his gaze.

"You are allowed to be friends with her, but anything more…ohhhh…"

Roku's heart soared. It didn't matter that he was in trouble…he was not confined to do anything. Yet.

"Mmm, 'Ku, go and practice your EarthBending. You've been too lax with it lately." Mom said from the other room. I grumbled, and went out to the beach. No one was there, and I kept to it, halfheartedly fighting nothing, thrusting rocks nowhere. I finally sat down on the sand, looking without seeing at the sea. My mind wandered to a childhood memory, when I was just five. My mom had just started to teach me EarthBending.

"_Roku, CONCENTRATE!!" _

"_I'm TRYING mum!!" _

"_Don't be so timid. You're moving the rock, not the other way around!"_

"_This better?" _

"_Much. Well, at least you're like your father in learning. He mastered EarthBending in just one day!"_

"_WOW!" I had said, my eyes shining. Mom was smiling, until…_

"_Did daddy master FireBending and WaterBending so fast too?" _

_Mom's smile dropped off of her face. _

"_He got WaterBending fast…don't mention FireBending to him 'Ku." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Let me see your stance." _

"_Mom?" _

"_Drop it NOW."_

I remembered how she had just shut off the subject.

"When will this all be over?" I murmured.

"Maybe never."

I turned around in shock at the musical voice.

"But we have to keep trying, I guess." Ariana sat down a foot away from me, avoiding my eyes.

"Guess so." I said, staring out to the waves again.

"What happened…after…you know…?" She asked hesitantly

"Well…Dad just wants us not…together."

"That's alright…we can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah. What'd your parents say?"

"A lot. I wish I didn't know half of it."

I frowned.

"What'd you mean?"

"I found out…I found out exactly what happened between them that makes them…not like your parents."

"Oh."

"They weren't enemies at first, Katara and Aang, they were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You've gone insane."

"Listen, will you? Shut up!"

I shut up.

"It all started when they were our age…" She started…


	6. Chapter 5 Explanations and Friends

**I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I had writers block, you can probably tell. Sorry, this isn't as good...but, you tell me. review!**

Chapter 5

After the party, mom and dad had corralled me into the kitchen with such somber expressions that I thought someone must have died. I had shifted in my seat.

"What, what is it?" I had asked, my eyes probing for a clue about the conversation.

"I told you that something had happened between Aang and us, right?" My dad had asked,

"Well, I pretty much guessed, too."

"Let me tell you what happened…" Mom said, jumping into the conversation.

They told me then. All of it. There was no truth stretching, no lies, no misplaced details…the complete tales of what happened…and more. When they were done, all I could do, all I could feel, was sadness.

"You were the Fire Prince?" I asked my father.

"Yes."

"And you never told me…why…?" I asked, controlling the thick anger that bubbled up inside me.

"We didn't want you to know, and we thought…we thought that we could put the past behind us sweetie." Mom said, looking sadly at my face.

I let loose my anger.

"LET GO OF THE PAST?? ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE? WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD GAIN FROM KEEPING ME IN THE DARK?? HOW CAN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME A LIE KNOWING THAT EVERYONE BUT ME KNOWS THE TRUTH??" I was sobbing by the end, and I couldn't take it, I needed a break. I barely noticed my mother's arms around me, and that she was steering me to a cushion. She set me down, and kneeled next to me, tears falling from her face too. Dad hovered uncertainly over us. Mom motioned him silently to sit a little while away. I went through the details in my mind. Mom, Aang, Uncle Sokka, and Toph had been trying to teach Aang all four elements, of course, until it came to Fire. Dad had been hunting Aang, until he came to his senses, taught Aang FireBending, and, er, when he fell in love with Mom. Poor Aang. I could easily tell why he was so bitter. It was his cover for sadness. Poor guy, he never had a chance.

"We just wanted to protect you…" Dad murmured.

"Too late."

Before they could stop me, I slipped out the door, and Bent the water from a vase into a wall in front of the door to slow them down. I saw my father running towards the door, yelling my name, looking heartbroken. Tears ran down the scarred side of his face. I stifled a sob of my own, and ran towards the beach. Mom didn't try to follow me.

When I saw Roku, I knew that he was the only one that didn't know, and the only one that was thoroughly stung by this too.

"When will this all be over?" He whispered, not seeing me. My heart went out to him, and I said,

"Maybe never."

He spun around, and I was transfixed by his green eyes. "But we have to keep trying, I guess." I finished. After some conversation, I told him the story. He looked as stung as I was at his parents' lies.

"How could they do that to us?" He asked, staring at the ground. I clenched my hands.

"I don't know. But they just CAN'T do this."

"Yeah, But, question is, what are WE going to do about it?"

His eyes flashed to my face and back so fast that I didn't know if I had imagined it. I sighed, and lay back on the rocks.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit, and then just pretend what happened with our parents never happened, like you're an ordinary friend."

"AM I an ordinary friend?"

I playfully slapped him.

"Of course you are silly. Of course, that only applies if you pretend it never happened too." He thought about it.

"Fine, I'll do it. For now, at least." I watched him EarthBend for a while, and showed him some of my tricks too. When it got late, I shivered, and headed home. I didn't relish talking to my parents.


	7. Chapter 6 Apologies

**Guys, I know this is a really short chapter, but I felt that I had to forgive katara and zuko. Wait til' the next one. Then It's really going to start. r/r**

Katara's POV

"Well, I guess we messed up." Zuko commented gloomily. I sighed. I hated seeing him unhappy.

"She'll come back. She hasn't got it in her to be angry for a long time." Zuko smiled faintly.

"I wish we could have fixed things with Aang sooner, she wouldn't be this messed up over Roku." He said.

"Messed up over Roku? What are you SAYING?" I asked, with a sharp voice.

He shook his head quickly.

"Didn't you see the way she was looking at him? Dammit Katara, being forbidden is just going to attract her to him! Do you honestly think that she'll be able to stand what we went through?" He sat down, and put his face in his hands. I wrapped my arms around him.

"She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for, Zuko. She's not the little girl shivering behind a curtain."

"I know, but, I just wish the war never happened. Except, then, I wouldn't know you. That would be awful."

I laughed, and pecked him on his scarred cheek. We waited in the kitchen for a while, until we heard soft footsteps on the walkway. I jogged to the walkway, and slipped out into the night. I saw Ariana, Bending water into orbs, and making them shine with light from the moon.

"Mother." She said it without talking in a cool voice, simply pointing out that she knew I was there. I shivered, where had my sweet, kind daughter gone?

"Arie, I know you're angry, but-"

"Angry. I guess I'm angry. So mother, what is your excuse for keeping me in the dark, and under about thirty feet of earth?" She said coldly.

I bristled. "Ariana, honestly, be honest to me. Would we keep it from you if we didn't think it was best?"

"NO."

"Then…please understand Arie, it was a decision."

"Fine. Apology accepted."

I sighed, and smiled.

Thank you. Now will you PLEASE come inside? It is COLD out!" She shrugged, and hugged her knees.

"No thanks."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Mom. Please. Just…oh fine." I sat down.

She was silent. I fidgeted, and waited for her to say something.

"I don't know why you wouldn't tell me, but Roku and I are going to be friends. There isn't anything that will stop me."

"Just be careful. Don't…well, don't break his heart…or vice versa."

She smiled.

"I won't."


	8. Chapter 7 Dreams

**Sorry it's short. I love concoting dreams. : **)** Enjoy!**

Roku's POV

When I came home, I took a direct route to my bedroom…through the window. Yeah, yeah, it was cowardly, but I didn't particularly fancy a chat with my dad at the moment. Oh well, it could be worse.

Instead of going to bed right away, I took out a sketch pad and pen, and drew. I just let my hand wander, and before I knew it, I drew Ariana. Her face was colored in just black and white, but I could imagine her aqua eyes shining out of her face. Her hair fell in graceful swirls midway down her back. I colored the picture, and then closed the pad. I turned off the light, and tried to go to sleep. What happened next was interesting. I dreamed.

_I was standing on the beach. It was nearly sunset, and I could see stars around me. _

"_Pretty, isn't it?" Ariana asked, appearing beside me. _

_I was startled at her sudden appearance. _

"_Yeah, beautiful." I said softly gazing up at the stars. _

"_I wish I could go up there," She said "You know, just to see what it was like." She smiled. _

"_You'd have to go to the spirit world for that!" I laughed. _

"_I would like to meet the spirits of the moon and oceans."_

"_Why?" _

"_I'm a WaterBender they give us our powers."_

"_Wow." _

"_Yeah." She grinned up at the stars. _

"_There's just one thing you would have to do." _

"_What?" _

"_You'd have to take me with you." _

_She laughed. "I'd do that!" _

"_This…isn't real, is it?" _

"_No." _

"_Goodbye Arie. I'll miss this." _

I woke up crying. I don't know if they were happy tears, I may never know. But it hit me like a rock. Several things, actually.

1. I loved Ariana.

2. I needed to know if she loved me back.

3. I had no clue how to break this to Dad.


	9. Chapter 8 Harsh Words

**Okay, this has been what, a few months since I've posted? Sorry, writer's block. Enjoy it. P.S tell me what you think of Onji. **

Onji's POV

That STUPID, IRRITATING little JERK of a cousin had stolen MY potential boyfriend! The NERVE! I paced angrily around my room. Ariana was obviously employing charm to get him…Roku. The name just gave me butterflies. And his beautiful face was oh so perfect. I couldn't leave him to my cousin. I had to think of a way to repel Roku from Ariana…and hopefully, it would work. Hopefully, I would end up with Roku myself. Hopefully.

"MO-M! Ihavetogotothebeachok?"

"Fine, honey! Be back soon."

I made sure not to make much noise as I walked down the paths that all led to the beach. I growled to myself as my hot pink kimono caught on a bush. I shook the earth underneath, and freed myself. I stormed down to a point behind Ariana. I promptly put on my happy-naïve-oh-so-sweet-cousin face.

""Hi Cuz', how are you?" I asked in a honeyed voice,

"Onji," She said slowly, "what a distinct PLEASURE to see you."

"Likewise, I'm sure."

"So?" I asked, referring to Roku "What's the story?"

"Huh?" Ariana asked. She was an idiot. What did Roku see in her? What did she have that I didn't? I tsked, and said reprovingly,

"If you want a secret relationship Ariana, you really should learn to keep it more 'secret'. Everyone on the island, well, every kid, and half the adults, knows about you and Roku! Spill, what's going on girl?"

"I-I-I guess that we're just friends." She stammered

"Save the lies and theatrics for the movies, Ariana." I said, her voice icy.

"FINE!! We met after my dad's party, and we just kept talking satisfied?"

"I'm appeased."

I hid a smile. It was excellent that she didn't seem to like me right now for some reason, it would keep my conscience from keeping up with me.

We strolled along the beach, and since I could tell Ariana was zoned out, I said in a matter-of-fact tone,

"I think that Roku likes me. I mean, he was staring at me the whole time at the party. Aren't you happy for me?"

"Mm-hmm. Sure."

Now it was time for the real test.

"Haru had his eyes on you."

Her head snapped up.

"What?"

"YAY, you're actually listening! Look, the thing you have going with Roku isn't going to last. He's too distant. He dreams too often. Haru's better, funnier." I encouraged her.

"Listen Onji," Ariana growled, "leave my love life out of the conversation. Remember the last time you were Dr. Romance?"

FLASHBACK

_A ten year old Ariana shifted uncomfortably at Iroh's Tea Place on the island. Her collar itched from the pink kimono dress that Onji made her wear, and the makeup on her face was KILLING her! Across from her, a blonde WaterBender examined his nails. _

"_So…anything interesting happen lately?" He asked. _

"_No, you?" _

"_No. This is boring, goodbye girl." He stood up, and left Ariana with the bill. Typically, he had ordered two expensive cookies and a green tea for himself, and insisted on ordering a cinnamon roll and a cup of green tea for Ariana, insisting that he'd pay. The total had come to ten dollars. She barely had enough. _

_Later-_

"_Look, I didn't know that he tricked girls on the first date!" _

"_Shut up Onji." _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh…well, he asked if I knew of any girls."

"And that makes it alright!"

"Mhm."

I rubbed my temples. Well, I needed serious help.

LATER

"Haru." I grabbed the black haired Earthbender by his elbow.

"I need your help."

"Why, what's wrong?" His brow crinkled in worry

"Look, I know you like Ariana."

His jaw dropped to the ground, and he sweatdropped.

"Uh, yes…what does this have anything to do with…?"

"Well, Ariana's temporarily caught with Roku. If we can separate them, you can have Arie, and I can take Roku."

He smiled.

"What's the plan?"

"Listen…"

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR

I peeked around the tree I was hiding behind. There was Ariana and Roku, just about to pass each other. Perfect. I sighed sadly. I hated doing this so much. A smirk plastered itself on my face. However, I could do it when I wanted to, or needed to.

I made my cousin trip. Using the water inside a branch, she fell, and pushed Roku over, impossibly staying on her feet, looking like she had pushed him over on purpose.

"What was that for?!" He snapped, standing up, and brushing his clothes free of dirt.

Next, I made the tree behind Roku subtly 'push' him forward. Something broke his fall. Poor Ariana. She was caked in mud.

"Look who's talking!" She screeched, and pushed him back, this time of her own accord.

I smiled. Ariana was sweet, but she was easy to provoke sometimes.

"What is wrong with you? I pushed you on accident!" Roku yelled

"Oh sure, right into a mud puddle!" She screeched.

"Shut up!"

"You're telling ME to shut up? Shut up yourself!"

"Go back to your ocean water twit!"

"Go find a cave rock boy!"

"At least I don't have a traitor for a father!"

Silence rung. My mouth dropped open. No _way_ did he just say that. That was…much more than below the belt. That was _brutal_.

"Goodbye Roku." Ariana said coldly, and turned on her heel.

"Ariana! Wait, WAIT! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't change what you said. Is that all you see in me. A spoiled little fire traitor girl that doesn't give two coppers about others? Well, wake up Roku. If you think you can say that to my face or behind my back and get away with it, you're wrong. Consider yourself not my friend anymore."

"But Ariana!" He yelled hopelessly.

"As I said before, goodbye Roku."

I smiled behind my tree.

Well, it was a bit harsher than expected, but it worked didn't it?

**Well? Review now please!**


End file.
